


Верное оружие

by Neri_smile, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Топор был хорош и с самого начала блокады выручал и как инструмент, и как оружие.
Relationships: human!RK900 (Ричард), human!Коннор (RK800), human!Кэра (AX400), human!Норт (WR400), Гэвин Рид - Relationship, Хэнк Андерсон - Relationship
Series: Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592
Kudos: 4





	Верное оружие

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Верное оружие  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Тема:** Оружие  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 659 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хэнк Андерсон, Гэвин Рид, human!RK900 (Ричард), human!Коннор (RK800), human!Кэра (AX400), human!Норт (WR400)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R – NC-21  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, ER, легкий намек на полиаморию  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Топор был хорош и с самого начала блокады выручал и как инструмент, и как оружие.  
>  **Примечание:** Кроссовер с миром игры The War of mine. Идет локальная гражданская война, мирному населению приходится справляться с недостатком ресурсов и насилием банд и военных.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%B0)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Верное оружие"

Хэнк снова замахнулся и с силой опустил топор, шкаф треснул и развалился на части. Топор был хорош и с самого начала блокады выручал и как инструмент, и как оружие, рубя дерево и мародеров, покусившихся на скромные пожитки обитателей убежища.

— Не выдохся еще? — Гэвин хромая подошел ближе и протянул бутылку с водой. — Там наверху еще шкаф. — Он аккуратно опустился на колени, чтобы собрать мелкую щепу для растопки. 

— Помню. — Хэнк сделал жадный глоток. — Как твоя рана? 

— Норт сказала — жить буду, если меня никто не пристрелит. — Гэвин усмехнулся и сразу посерьезнел. — Ричи на вылазку собрался. 

— Могу пойти я. — Хэнк пожал плечами. 

— Сам знаешь, что не можешь. — Гэвин посмотрел прямо и немного зло. — Если что-то случится, не хочу объяснять Коулу, почему ты не вернулся. Тем более от меня сейчас мало толку, а по радио сообщали о крупных бандах… 

— Гэвин, он справится. — Хэнк прервал его.

— Это моя обязанность, если бы я не проебался — ему бы не пришлось туда идти… 

— Ричи справится, парень он умный, зря рисковать не будет. Дадим ему оружие для спокойствия. — Твердо повторил Хэнк, садясь рядом, пыль и мусор сейчас мало его волновали. — И не твоя вина, что пол обвалился. Иди сюда.

Хэнк аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить ранение, притянул Гэвина в объятия.

— Я рад, что ты остался жив. — Хэнк провел рукой по худой спине, в плечо раздалось неразборчивое бурчание. — Что?

— Говорю, трахнешь меня?

— Не раньше, чем бок заживет. Уверен, парни тебе сказали то же самое.

— Кругом одни обломщики, — Гэвин недовольно заворчал в плечо.

Хэнк рассмеялся.

С вылазки Ричард вернулся сам на себя не похожий. Бледный, в брызгах крови на руках и лице. Он принес сумку патронов, военное обмундирование, автомат и снайперку. Зажатый в руке топор был весь в крови.

Похоже верное оружие сегодня снова пригодилось.

— Вот, теперь будет проще защищать убежище. — Ричард неестественно улыбнулся и посмотрел стеклянным взглядом куда-то мимо Гэвина. 

Тот забрал трофеи из трясущихся рук и отдал Норт, с просьбой оттереть кровь, а сам отвел Ричарда в ванну, куда понятливая Кэра уже принесла тазик теплой воды. Хорошо, что Коул и Алиса еще спали и не видели Ричарда таким. Младший Аркей точно бы себе этого не простил.

Ричард молчал. Молчал, пока Гэвин смывал с его рук и лица чужую кровь. Молчал, пока с него снимали одежду все с теми же следами крови. Молчал, пока Хэнк вливал в него горячий чай с самогоном. Молчал, пока проснувшийся, но все еще слабый после температуры Коннор укутывал его в одеяло. А потом его прорвало. Ричард уткнулся в плечо брата, заплакал и все рассказал. Как решил проверить стройку на предмет необходимых инструментов. Как столкнулся на верхних этажах с солдатами. И чем эта встреча закончилась. 

— Я не ожидал никого там встретить. Испугался, боже, мне было так страшно. Я… Я ударил одного рукоятью в лицо, он оступился и рухнул с лесов. Второй достал пистолет, но я успел ударить его топором по руке, а потом по шее. Бил и бил, пока точно не убедился, что он умер. Там было столько крови… — Ричард отчаянно цеплялся за брата. — Тот, который упал… Он был еще жив. Сломал спину и не мог пошевелиться. Я помню, с каким ужасом он смотрел на меня. — Ричард всхлипнул. — Я гребанный монстр! Понимаете, я убил двух человек! 

Коннор аккуратно укачивал брата в объятиях, как маленького.

— Все хорошо, Ричи, все хорошо. — Хэнк успокаивающе погладил парня по плечу.

— Да, детка, все хорошо. — Гэвин сел рядом, он помнил свое первое убийство. Его тогда отстранили и заставили ходить к штатному психологу, пока снова не признали годным. Гэвин смог это пережить, знал, что Хэнк — тоже, и надеялся, что сможет пережить и Ричард.

Они просидели так, пока Ричард не уснул, вымотавшись.

— Как думаешь, Ричард оправится? — Норт вздохнула, разбирая принесенную Ричардом сумку и поглядывая на дверь в дальнюю комнату.

— Остальные о нем позаботятся. — Кэра скептически осмотрела очищенное от крови лезвие топора. Не хватало еще, чтобы оно начало ржаветь. Сама Кэра предпочитала нож, припрятанный в рукаве, но признавала, что в некоторых ситуациях его может быть недостаточно.

— Но Ричи прав, теперь мы точно сможем себя защитить. — Кэра оставила топор у стены и проверила состояние трофейного пистолета.


End file.
